


Voltron SPN AU

by bandofcats (staleoldmeme)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Hunter Lance (Voltron), M/M, Werewolf Adam, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Keith (Voltron), Werewolf Shiro (Voltron), Witch Pidge | Katie Holt, hunter hunk, implied Keith/Lance - Freeform, pop culture references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staleoldmeme/pseuds/bandofcats
Summary: I wasn't sure, so I stayed on the safe side. There may be no need for the violence warning.This was originally posted back in 2018 on Fanfic Amino, not many changes have been made. I won't hide how bad I was.The only edits were the dividers, capitalizing, and changing a reference to be more accurate.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 8





	Voltron SPN AU

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure, so I stayed on the safe side. There may be no need for the violence warning.
> 
> This was originally posted back in 2018 on Fanfic Amino, not many changes have been made. I won't hide how bad I was.  
> The only edits were the dividers, capitalizing, and changing a reference to be more accurate.

hunters  
\----------  
"Hunk hand me the silver bullets." Lance yelled over the car to his hunting buddy. Hunk shuffled through the trunk and tossed them. 

"Heads up!" Lance tried to catch them smoothly but fumbled. The bag split open and they went rolling everywhere. "You weren't even close." 

"Well maybe if you threw better." Lance was on his knees on the ground, gathering all them up. Hunk rolled his eyes and helped Lance.  
\--------------------------------------------  
hunted  
\----------  
"Keith! You need to be more careful!" Shiro stormed up the were. "What if hunters catch wind of us! I promised Pidge's family I would take care of her." Keith peeked around Shito to Adam and Pidge watching Queer Eye. 

"We're literally a group of werewolves and one witch. How much damage could they do!?" 

BOOM CRASH  
AAAAAAAAAA

Before Shiro could reply the alarm went off and the three boys looked at the door. "We're going to see soon." Shiro ran, yelling at Adam to get Pidge hidden. Keith ran after Shiro, ready to defend his makeshift family.  
\--------------------------------------------  
hunters  
\----------  
Lance broke down the door and loaded his gun with silver bullets. "I've got three, you've got three. We're sure to take em out!" He grinned, trying to boost Hunk's morale. 

"I think that alarm got them moving. Should we worry?" 

"Nah! They'll come and kill us before they run away!" Lance slapped his back and listened for the sound of growls. 

[IC]grrrrrrr

He cocked his rifle as soon as he heard some faint growls. "Time to save these townsfolk!" Hunk did the same but just watched for them, not wanting to shoot what he wasnt supposed to.  
\--------------------------------------------  
hunted  
\----------  
Shiro leaped down off the top leval and landed on Hunk's chest. Face really close to his face, he growled menacingly and snapped. Lance shot at his right front leg. 

Seeing red after that, Keith pounced Lance and nearly tore out his jugular. 

THUNK 

Falling of Lance, he was dazed. Looking up at the hunters, he glared. Adam was up top still and saw his mate and adopted son hurt. He leaped down and Lance didn't even give him a chance to land before shooting him in the chest. 

Lifelessly, he landed a few feet away from Shiro. Shiro turned back and pulled himself over to Adam, tears slowly and silently falling. 

"Um Lance..." Lance looked over at Hunk. "I think that one is crying. You killed his mate I think." Lance looked back at the weres and sighed. 

Keith went over to Shiro and hugged him. Glaring at Lance he threw a piece of glass at him. Hunk dodged out of the way and skedaddled outa there, leaving Lance alone. 

Growling, Keith stalked over and decked Lance. Finally seeing the boy up close without the danger of death, he was shocked by how attractive he was. "I know I killed someone but you're cute." Lance blurted out. 

Taken aback, Keith stopped. "What?" He wasn't sure he heard him properly.

"Cute. Attractive. Would fuck." He winked, trying to seduce his way out. Metaphorically rolling a 15 on a nat 20, it worked. 

"I guess you dont have to die... just live with us to take his place." Shiro looked at Keith in shock. Lance grinned

"Then consider me pro-werewolf!" He winked and leaned forward to kiss Keith's cheek. Keith turned his head to tell him off but instead accidentally kissed him. He jumped back and stared at him wide eyed. "You dont taste like how I thought wolves would... you taste way better." Lance winked, making Keith blush more. 

"Shut up hunter, throw all that trash away and maybe I'll think about letting you have another."

**Author's Note:**

> Link to og fic  
> http://aminoapps.com/p/fnzkqh


End file.
